Love Your Enemies
by ZaleRayeEdwards
Summary: *DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY RELATED CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN ELIZA SMALL AND EVELYN JONES* Cedric/OC/Draco love triangle with another OC thrown in for good measure. So, that makes it a square i guess. :D
1. Chapter 1: Eliza

hi everyone in fanfiction world! (: this is my first chapter of my first fanfic, i really hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoy writing it. :D if you do read, please leave reviews so that i know what you think, and if you notice anything wrong with the events in my chapters, since i'm trying to match them as close to the books / movies as possible. thanks! (: oh, and for those of you who've already read, i've re-done it a bit, so please read again and leave new reviews. :D  
**

* * *

**

Eliza

"Mom, I'm _so_ nervous! I don't want to go!" I said, getting out of the shower.

"Sweetheart, you'll be fine! Starting at a new school is always nerve-wracking."

My 11th birthday was . . . eventful to say the least. The day I turned 11, I received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My mom handed me the letter at the breakfast table. "Eli, this letter came for you."

"Who is it from?" I asked, examining the writing on the outside. The writing was a beautiful script in electric neon green font. 'Miss Elizabeth Leigh Small' was the addressee, so it had to be mine. I turned the envelope over to see the return address. "Who or what is Hogwarts?"

"Well sweetie, your father is a wizard. That was his school, and it seems you've been accepted to study with them."

"Really? Cool! Where's dad, I want to show him!" I finished my omelet, put my dishes in the sink, and ran down the hallway to my father's study. "Daddy, look! I've been accepted to Hogwarts!"

"_Princessa_, that's amazing! I'm so excited for you!"

That was also the day my father left. Just left, without a good bye, without an explanation, he was gone. Mom said he needed time away, but I knew he was never coming back. "I wish dad were here." I said sitting at the table and pouring myself a glass of tea.

"I know baby. He's going to meet us at the train station, or so he said." My mom replied, setting a bowl of cottage cheese and pineapple in front of me.

"He won't show. He never does." I said, remembering just two weeks ago when he was supposed to meet us in Diagon Alley so that we could shop for school supplies.

"Well, let's go. We don't want to miss the train." Mom said, putting on her jacket to block the chill of the cold September air.

The hour-long drive from our flat on the outskirts of London seemed to take extra long today. When we finally pulled into the parking lot of the train station and got my stuff it was already a quarter 'til eleven o'clock. "Mom, there is another family with a trunk and stuff!" I called, pointing to a bushy haired girl and her parents. We caught up to them and I introduced myself to the girl. "Hi, my name is Eliza Small."

"Hermione Granger," the girl said. "Pleasure to meet you."

"And you as well."

"Would you like to sit with me on the train?" Hermione asked me nervously.

"Sure." I answered, trying to my best to sound excited. We kissed and hugged our parents' goodbye, my father _failing_ to show up again, grabbed our trolley's, and proceeded to make our way to the train on the platform known as Platform 9 3/4.

That is when I saw him, the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. With his beautiful platnum blonde hair, and his cold but some how warm grey eyes. I knew he was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, even if i was only 11.


	2. Chapter 2: Draco

okay, second chapter!! (: thanks to melissa and lex for reviewing, i love you guys to death!!

* * *

Draco

I always knew that my first day of Hogwarts would be like this. Mother and Father walking me to the platform, boarding the train, everything. Except for her. She was the only piece of information I had not foreseen.

"Mother, I'm ready to go." I said, moving her stupid house elf out of the way. "Dirty piece of trash." I mumbled.

"Yes dear, get in the car." She said, going to my father's huge study. "Lucius, it's time to go."

Father came out of his study, looked coldly at mother, walked straight passed me, and out the two giant front doors. We were then driven to the train station by our driver.

"Son, I assume you know how to access the barrier to get to the platform?" my father asked coldly, not looking at me, for he was ashamed that he had even had a child.

"I do, sir." I answered, looking at mother.

"Good, I expect you can find your way from here." He said, having the driver stop in front of the train station and opening the door for me to exit the car.

"Yes father." I said, exiting. And that was the extent of our conversation, and the extent of mother and father seeing me off. Mother went to stop me so that she could hug me, but she stopped in her tracks. She knew how badly father would hit her for touching me.

And so I made my way to the train. I was just passing through the barrier when Crabbe and Goyle joined me at my sides. "Crabbe, Goyle." I said as we stepped onto the platform.

"Hey Draco." They replied in unison. We boarded the train and found a compartment. We sat down and soon the train began to move.

A few minutes later, a dark haired girl opened the compartment door and poked her head in. "Excuse me, are you Draco Malfoy?"

"I would be him, yes."

"I'm Pansy Parkinson, our parents are friends."

'Friends' wasn't really the word, 'Affair Partners' was more fitting. Father and her mother have been having an affair since before Pansy and I were born. "Ah, yes. So?" I asked coldly, frightening myself a little at how much I sounded like Father.

"Uh, well I just wanted to say hi." She answered, blushing. Blushing was for the week. Malfoy's never show affection by blushing, its just not in our nature.

"Alright, off you go then." I said coldly. She blushed harder, shut the door, and practically ran down the hall back to her stupid friends.

"How was your summer?" Crabbe asked.

"Nothing special, Father let me fly the broom around the back yard."

"Really? Cool!" Goyle said.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied, looking out the windows on the door. Just then, a dark haired girl and a bushy haired girl walked by. "Who was that?" I wondered. I got up and opened the door to get a better look at her.

Then she turned around and looked straight at me. I looked straight into her beautiful emerald green eyes. I motioned to walk toward her, bet her friend grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Goyle asked, sticking his head out of the compartment.

"Nothing." I said, giving one last hopeful look in the direction of the beautiful girl, and stepped back into my compartment.


	3. Chapter 3: Eliza

obviously, third chapter. hopefully now you get what i ment when i said "from both perspectives." chapter 4 might be a little slow getting up, since i'm still in the process of writing it, but it shouldn't take that long. (:

* * *

Eliza

"Hermione, who was that boy?" I asked, looking around the corner to where the boy had been standing.

"Draco Malfoy, or something," she replied. "I heard some girls talking about him on our way down here."

"He was cute." I said, wishing I could talk to him.

"He also hates our kinds."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're only a half-blood and I'm Muggle born, which he hates."

"Oh," I said dejectedly. "I guess I won't try for him then."

"Good idea." Hermione said as we sat in a compartment.

The one we had entered had just one boy about our age in it. "Hello," he said. "I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom."

"Hi Neville, I'm Eliza and this is Hermione." I said sitting down across from him. Hermione sat down next to me and we talked for a few minutes before I fell asleep. I had gotten up at five o'clock this morning in order to get everything around.

Soon, Neville shook me awake. "Eliza, have you seen my toad? His name is Trevor."

"No Neville, I haven't seen any toad." I said, groggily. I looked around for Hermione, but she wasn't there. "Where's Hermione?"

"She's going around asking the other students if they've seen him."

"Well, which way did she go? I'll go the other way."

"She went that way." He said, pointing up towards the head of the train car.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes." I said opening the compartment door and walking to my left, to the other end of the train. I knocked on doors, entered compartments, and still I could not find the toad. I came to the very last compartment and knocked on the door. A big, troll looking boy opened the door. "Excuse me; I'm looking for a toad. My friend lost one, and he really needs to find it."

"No I haven't seen any bloody toad!" the boy yelled.

"Jeez, I was just asking, you don't need to be an ass." I said, turning around and walking away.

"What did you just say to me?" the boy bellowed down the hall at me.

"I'm pretty sure you heard what I said. And I'm not scared of you." I answered, not turning around. "See you around, _troll."_ The boy just looked at me, and then closed his compartment door. "Wonderful, it's not even my first day and already I have one enemy for sure." I said to myself. I finished walking to my compartment, opened the door, walked in, and sat down.

"Well?" Neville asked hopeful, as I sat down and opened my trunk to get my robes.

"I'm sorry Neville, no one has seen Trevor."

"Eliza, you'll never guess who I just met!" Hermione said as I slipped my robes over my head.

"Who?" I asked, not really excited.

"Harry Potter!" she said, jumping up and down.

"Seriously?! I've read all about him! What's he like?"

"He's quiet, and kind of shy. He's really cute, though."

"What house do you think you'll be in?" I asked changing the subject. I was not going to allow her to talk about a boy if I was not allowed to talk about Draco.

"I'm hoping Gryffindor." She said, taking the bait. "What about you, Neville?"

"Well, my Gran hopes Gryffindor."

"What if I'm not in Gryffindor?!" I asked, worried that I would be without friends for the next 6 years.

"Well, as long as you're not in Slytherin, you'll be just fine."


	4. Chapter 4: Draco

okay lovlies. (: here's chapter 4. i hope you like it!

* * *

**Draco**

"What girl came in here?" I asked Crabbe as I sat down from using the loo.

"Some dark haired girl." He answered.

"Was it Pansy?" I replied coldly.

"No, it was some other girl. She had color in it."

"Which way did she go?" I practically jumped out of my seat as Crabbe told me about that girl, that beautiful girl.

"She went that way." He said, pointing up the train car.

"Damn!" I swore. The train stopped and the three of us exited our compartment. "I'll never find her is this jumble of people." I thought. I walked in front of them, the self-proclaimed leader of our group, and we walked along the platform of the train station of Hogwarts.

"First years, this way!" I heard that oaf Hagrid bellow.

"Come on, let's go." I said leading Crabbe and Goyle along the lake. I caught a glimpse of my crush and that mudblood know-it-all Hermione Granger. I tried to get her attention, but she just kept talking to Granger.

"Why are you looking at Granger?!" Goyle asked.

"I'm not!" I said, getting into a boat. They followed and as soon as everyone got into a boat, they begin the slow trip across the lake to the castle.

The boats stopped on the beach and the three of us and the rest of the first years clambered out of the boats and began the walk up the mountain. We got to the gate and walked to the front doors of the castle. When we entered, instead of going to the Great Hall, we were ushered towards a set of doors that led to a little chamber beneath the Hall.

At the top of the staircase on the other side of the chamber, we were greeted by Professor McGonagall. She started to talk, but I just tuned her out. I think she said something about being sorted. She finished talking and walked away.

Through the group of first years, I heard whispers of Harry Potter. I made my way to the front to introduce myself. "So it's true then," I said, standing in front of him. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The red-head next to Potter snickered. "Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe, you must be a Weasley." That shut him up. "You know Potter, there are two kinds of wizards. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." I held my hand out for him to shake.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." He replied, looking from my hand to my face. I was just about to say something when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around thinking it was a student, and looked up into the face of Professor McGonagall. I motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to follow me to the back of the group of our classmates.

"We're ready for you now." McGonagall said. We got into two lines and walked through the doors into the Great Hall. We walked up to the front of the Hall, stopped a few feet in front of the professor's table and began to be sorted into the 4 houses of Hogwarts: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. I was hoping for Slytherin so that Father wouldn't be disappointed in me for once.


	5. Chapter 5: Eliza

hey guys! here's chapter 5. woo! (:  
**NOTE TO** **Mayu Koizumi:** here, this chapter is longer than any others, are you happy now? :D  
anyway, please read and review, because i live on reviews. they make me smile. (: (which i haven't been doing a lot of lately.)

* * *

**Eliza**

"Hermione, I'm nervous. What if I'm not sorted into Gryffindor? I won't have any friends!" I said, looking at Hermione who was standing next to me in the two lines of students. We were standing in front of the entire school and the butterflies in my stomach were doing summer salts.

Hermione glanced at me out of the corner of her eyes. "Well, then you'll have an opportunity to meet new people and to make more friends. Who knows the kind of other people you'll meet." She half whispered to me as the professor set down an old stool and an old hat that was ripped at the brim.

The hat started to sing a song, only I wasn't paying attention. I was looking around the Hall at all the different students sitting at the long house tables. They were all listening to the hat, but I couldn't. I couldn't even concentrate on the beautifully decorated Great Hall, or the ceiling bewitched to look like the night sky. I didn't want to be in any house but Gryffindor and I didn't want to have to make new friends, I was terrible at making new friends. It was hard enough to make friends with Hermione and Neville, let alone other people that were probably too much older than me.

I guess the hat had finished it's song, and Hermione was moved forward in the group of people. Professor McGonagall had pulled out a roll of parchment and began to call off names of other first years to be sorted into their House. The butterflies in my stomach decided now would be a good time to practice their tumbling routine for the circus, but I was not excited.

"Granger, Hermione" McGonagall yelled. Hermione walked forward and sat on the stool as the Sorting Hat had been placed on her head. The Hat didn't say anything for a while, and then suddenly shouted "GRYFFINDOR." The children at the Gryffindor table clapped as she walked back through the group of first years and sat at the table.

"Malfoy, Draco" McGonagall called, frowning a bit as she said it. The butterflies in my stomach fluttered faster as he walked forward. He sat on the stool and before the Hat was even placed on Draco's head, it yelled "SLYTHERIN." I was amazed, only Dark wizards like Voldemort went to _Slytherin_. Draco smirked and went to the Slytherin table where Crabbe and Goyle were waiting. I had read all about Voldemort and I guess that you weren't allowed to say his name in front of other wizards. He was the meanest wizard in the wizarding world, he was the reason Harry Potter was famous.

"Potter, Harry" the professor said. Everyone in the hall was quiet, even the teachers who had been casually conversing. Harry walked up to the front, sat on the stool, and had the Hat placed on his head. Harry sat up there for almost 15 minutes while the Hat tried to decide where to put him. Finally after 20 minutes, the Hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR." The Gryffindor table erupted with applause and cheering as a smiling Harry walked down to the Gryffindor table and sat next to a tall red headed boy.

"Small, Eliza" McGonagall said as the crowd of first years was beginning to thin. I walked up to the front and sat on the stool where everyone else had sat and had the Hat placed on my head. It fell down over my eyes so I could see everyone in front of me. "My, my, you're nervous, aren't you dear?" the Hat asked.

"Well, yes sir." I answered nervously, seeing as I'd never talked to a hat before. . . The weirdest things that happened in the wizarding world, talking Hats and funny cloaks, you think that this was a completely different planet.

"Don't be, darling. I'll put you where you need to go, in the House that will bring you the most success." The Hat replied, humming a melody to me while I waited for him to sort me. I must have sat there almost as long as Harry did, listening to the Hat say "Hmm" and "Yes, interesting." Finally the Hat straightened up and yelled "HUFFLEPUFF."

The Hat was removed from my head and I walked over to the Hufflepuff table and sat next to a very cute boy who had dark brown hair. I think he turned out to be a 3rd year or something. "Welcome to Hufflepuff." He said as I sat down.

"Thank you." I said, blushing. "I'm Eliza." I said, shyly. He was _gorgeous._ I could hardly believe that there was really anyone this beautiful.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Cedric." He replied, holding out his hand for me to shake. I shook his hand and blushed harder. He probably thought I was a crazy little school girl, blushing so hard my whole body was turning red. He laughed subtly, and turned back up to the front of the Hall to finish watching the sorting of the first years.

At least my nerves were gone. A few more first years had been sorted into Hufflepuff. They were Justin Flinch-Fletchy, Hannah Abott, and Ernie McMillan. They were nice, not really people I would get along with, but they were nice.

After everyone had been sorted into a House, the feast began. There was so much food! I ate so much that I thought I was going to explode. But being an 11 year old, how much food could you really eat to explode? After everyone ate, the first years were told to follow the prefects and go to the dorms.

When I entered my dorm, I was roommates with Hannah. "Which bed do you want?" she asked, shyly.

"Either one is fine." I said.

Hannah looked from one bed to the other and decided to take the one farther from the window, unpacked her things, changed into her pajamas and fell instantly asleep. I followed suit, except for the pajamas and falling asleep. I unpacked my things and went down to the common room, looking for Cedric. I walked down the stairs and found him in the corner surrounded by a bunch of first and second year boys. "Hey Eliza!" he said to me as I walked up to him.

"Hey." I said blushing as all the other boys looked at me with astonishment. "What's up?"

"Nothing really, talking about guy stuff." Cedric said, laughing his cute half-laugh. God, he was **amazing.** I laughed along, and then sat on the couch next to the fire. After a few minutes, Cedric came over and sat down. "So, where are you from?" he asked casually.

"Well, when my parents were married, they lived in India until I was born and then they moved to the United States, and then my parents got divorced, so my mom and I moved to England." I answered, wondering why he was talking to me, of all the other people in the common room, little old me.

"Wow, so you're parents had an arranged marriage?"

"Yeah, for babies and money." I said, suddenly sounding more confident.

"So, you have siblings?" he asked, intrigued about my family.

"No, but I have step-siblings, none of which have been accepted to Hogwarts." I answered looking at his face and scooting to the other end of the couch and laying down.

"Hey, I'm going to go to bed, I'll sit with you tomorrow at breakfast and explain the castle and stuff to you, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. 'Night."

"Night Eli, see you tomorrow." he said, using my dad's nickname that he had given me when I was born. I smiled at him as he walked up the stairwell opposite the girls and went to his dorm. "Why does he have to be a third year?" i thought to myself. I walked up to my dorm, went into my bedroom, changed into my pajamas, tucked myself into bed, and that night dreamed of gorgeous Cedric, who morphed into Draco, and then both of them at the same time and I got confused. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6: Draco

thanks to RandomGothicNinjaNerd for reviewing. (: and to reply, I know. *shuders* But Rob was so cute as Cedric, and I really wanted Eliza to have good guy too. She needs balance in her life, since she's not had a good home life. Anyway, read and review, I hope you like this chapter. :D

* * *

Draco

I was in the Slytherin common room talking to Crabbe and Goyle. "Eliza Small." I kept saying over and over. "Eliza."

"Draco, why don't you just go find her?" Goyle asked stupidly.

"Because she's a Hufflepuff, idiot! I can't get into their common room without the password!" I screamed at him, sitting across from them in the only chair in the common room in front of the fire.

After a few minutes Crabbe and Goyle got up and went to their room. I continued to sit in front of the fire thinking about Eliza, wanting to know more about her, finding her extremely irresistible. Even though I was only 11, I could almost guarantee that I was in love with her. Malfoy's don't show or feel, and so I knew she was something extraordinary. I knew I had to have her, no matter how many boys (or girls) tried to be with her. I would fight them all. I went to bed and slept until breakfast.

The next morning, I got up and dressed. I went to the common room to find Crabbe and Goyle. I found them and we walked out of the room and up to the Great Hall. We entered and sat at the table. Pansy came over and tried to get close to me. "Pansy, get away." I said, waiting for Eliza to come in. I didn't need Pansy ruining my chances with Eliza. Eliza was already my everything, and we weren't even together.

And then I saw her, her beautiful dark brown / blonde hair flowing straight across her back. Then I saw that (now) disgusting Cedric Diggory following her, making her laugh. "Damn." I thought to myself. Cedric was a third year, one I had hoped I could be friendly with, but now it was war. I watched them walk to their table and enjoy a lovely breakfast together. "Cedric Diggory, meet your newest enemy." I mumbled to myself.

"What was that Draco?" Crabbe asked, looking at me watch the two of them.

"Nothing." I said hastily, turning around and eating my breakfast. After breakfast we got our schedules for classes. I looked mine over to see if the Slytherin's had any classes with the Hufflepuffs, and there were only one, and it was my least favorite subject, Defence Against the Dark Arts. But, if Eliza were there, it was soon to be my favorite. Never the less, I was pissed. "Stupid Dumbledor, not putting me in any classes with Eliza." I said, mostly to myself.

"Draco, you need help. You're obsessed, and you're only 11." Pansy said nastily, making herself part of our group again. I was really getting upset with her sticking her nose in my business, just because she thought we were "meant to be" because of our parents and their discusting affair. I don't even want to think about it, everytime I do it makes me want to puke.

"Shut up, you stupid toad." I said getting up and walking out of the Great Hall. Crabbe and Goyle got up to follow me. We walked across the grounds as I tried to cool down. I slowly devised a plan, on how I could get Eliza from Cedric, and how I could keep Eliza mine.

"Draco, slow down!" Crabbe and Goyle said as I rushed to the lake. When we got next to the lake, I sat underneath the oak tree and contemplated my feelings for Eliza. At first, I thought maybe it was just indigestion but then I realized that when I had first seen her yesterday at the train station, I hadn't eaten. There went that theory. . . The more I thought about it, the more I realized that I was different than my father, I _really_ could love. I needed to steal Eliza from that pretty boy Cedric, and I needed to do it fast. If I wasn't careful, she would be Cedric's for eternity. I couldn't allow that, I knew for a fact that that was **not** in my nature. It never would be. I just sat there for a few more minutes thinking about her, and hopefully our life together when I had sort of dozed if into a peaceful sleep.

"Draco, shouldn't we be getting to class?" Goyle asked from his position near the lake.

"Yeah, I guess so." I answered groggily, getting up and walking back towards the castle. "What do we have first?" Being woken up was one of my least favorite things in the world.

"Charms." Crabbe said, trying to make the letters on his paper mean something. He can read, yes. I mean he was taught how to, but he has dyslexia.

"Very good Crabbe." I mumbled. We walked back into the castle, and just in time too. Charms was on the second floor, and we only had three minutes to get there. "Come on boys." I said as we ran up the first and second flight of stairs. We managed to get into the classroom just as Professor Flitwick was closing the doors.

"Next time, you _won't_ be able to enter the classroom. If you miss class, I will deduct points." He said in his high, squeaky voice as the three of us sat down, next to Pansy of all people, while the professor walked up to his desk, stood on a pile of books behind it, and began class.

After class, I had Crabbe and Goyle take our books to the common room, I told them I'd meet them in class. I was going to stake Eliza out, wait for her so that I could at least introduce myself properly. I knew from listening to her conversation at breakfast that she had Charms second class and so I waited and waited in the hallway next to the Charms room for Eliza to show up. I figured she'd have a first year with her so that they could get to know the castle together. No, she has Cedric with her. I couldn't ambush her if he was around, so I stayed where I was. "Okay Eli, this is the Charms classroom. You'll come here everyday but Friday, since you have double Transfiguration. Wait for me outside the door again after class, and I'll show you where the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom is." I heard him call as he walked away, using a nickname like they were already a thing. I hoped to God they weren't because that would destroy my newly discovered heart. I couldn't listen to her responce. I ducked out of my hiding place as quickly as possible and ran to the Herbology green houses.

I got there a few minutes before Crabbe and Goyle, seeing as I had sprinted the whole way. I entered the green house and looked at a sea of Gryffindors. "Shit," I mumbled to myself. "Damn Harry Potter and his stupind friend Weasly." Just then Crabbe and Goyle came in and we joined the other Slytherin's on our side of the table.


	7. Chapter 7: Eliza

chapter 7. (: please read // review.

* * *

Eliza

The next morning, I woke up and Hannah was already gone. "Geez, she must be an early riser." I thought. I got out of my bed, made it, and went over to my trunk to get my robes and stuff. I got dressed in my favorite muggle clothes, because believe me, this old castle was drafty, and I was _not_ wearing a skirt today. It was freezing. Dumbledor can shove it. If he thinks I am wearing shirts all the time, he is crazier than my dad said. Some of the time, sure I could probably handle that but not all the time.

I exited the room that Hannah and I shared and walked to the common room. Cedric was already there, of course talking to some boys. Every one looked up to Ced, even the girls. And why not? Ced was amazing. His magic was so advanced; he could turn a whistle into a pocket watch and have it sing you the time when he was really young. "Hey Ced!" I yelled, running down the stairs and hugging him. The boys around him smiled and laughed, I saw then that the other boys were third years like him. "Shit." I thought to myself.

"Hey E. Ready for breakfast?" he said, ruffling my hair. We walked out of the common room into the hallway. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did." We walked down the hallway and as people passed us they all said hello to Cedric and smiled. They must have thought it was pretty funny for a first year to be with a third year like Ced. I didn't care though, the only thing that mattered was that it wasn't another first year with him, it was me.

We walked into the Great Hall, and I began to laugh. Mainly because I just remembered a joke I was going to tell Ced. Cedric looked at me, gave me a glance, and started to giggle. "What?" I asked, "so I'm a little crazy, you get used to it." I said. Ced just started to laugh.

We sat at the table and I stared to pig out. I had never tasted food this good, my dad didn't even cook this well. Ced looked at me, laughed, and started eating. "You eat like a man, do you know that?" he asked, taking a bite of a sausage. The juice trickled down his chin, and I instinctifly used my napkin to wipe his chin, his eyes glittering all the while.

"My mom tells me that all the time." I answered, smiling. I finished eating my breakfast, and just as soon as I was done, Professor McGonagall came over and handed out the class lists. I read mine over and noticed I had one class with the Slytherins. My heart fluttered as I remembered Draco. I looked over to the Slytherin table, only to find that Draco was gone. Darn, I had wanted to talk to him. Oh well. "Ced, are you finished? I would like to get to class early, since it's my first day."

"Yeah, let's go." He said, getting up. I followed, like a little puppy dog. "So, what class do you have first?" he asked, taking my schedule and looking it over. "Okay, let's see you have Transfiguration. That's this way." He started walking through portrait passways, writing down the passwords and portraits as he went. In a matter of two minutes we emerged into the Transfiguration Courtyard. "McGonagall's class is right here, meet me outside and I'll take to Charms."

"Alright, I'll see you after class then." I answered. He winked and went back through the portrait. I walked into the classroom and of course I was the only one, well apart from Professor McGonagall. I picked a seat near the front being the bookworm // study hard girl that I am. After a few minutes, the rest of the class started to file in and fill up the seats around me.

"Welcome to Transfiguration." Professor McGonagall said, turning her desk into a pig and back. "Don't get too excited, you won't be able to do that for a couple of years." She explained that to transfigure an object, you needed to be practiced. That's what this class was all about. I knew that I was absolutly going to adore McGonagall and her class. I had always wondered how my father could turn my bedroom furniture into barnyard animals and back in a matter of seconds.

After class, I waited outside the door of the classroom for Cedric, and sure enough there he was. I smiled and walked up next to him. "Hey E." he said, flirtily. Yes, he was wrapped around my finger. He took my schedule and looked. "Alright, Charms next." he smiled and went through the portraits again. Emerging in the library, we sauntered down the hallway to the Charms class. We stopped outside the door. "Well, here you go. Wait outside for me agian, and I'll take you to your next class." I just smiled at him and shook my head in understanding. He walked away and I swear I saw something move behind the curtin to my left. Oh well, for now, I was in heaven.


	8. Chapter 8: Cedric

hey guys! :D chapter 8!! woo!! thanks to everyone for reviewing, and i'm so sorry it's taken so long to get up. :/ i haven't really been writing and i really don't have an excuse as to why it's taken so long. i hope you forgive me! :) oh, by the way, this chapter is from Cedric's point of view, i thought he should have some imput.

* * *

**Cedric**

I showed Eliza all around the castle, showing her where all the different classrooms were, and she seemed thankful. It wasn't a big deal though, because she wasn't ugly, so it wasn't like I didn't want people to see us together, I did because she was _gorgeous_ as a first year, I couldn't wait to see what she would look like as she got older.

After her first few classes, I walked Eli down to the Great Hall for lunch. I found that we both had free period at the same time, so I asked her to come sit by the lake with me after lunch. Normally, only classes have free time together, but it seemed Dumbledore was giving the houses free time together, possibly for this reason. No matter the reason, I was thankful.

Eli and I sat down at the house table as the food appeared. "So, how's your first day of school so far?" I asked as she sat to my left, putting a few pieces of food on her plate, not really eating it, but just kind of playing with it.

"Pretty good so far, I'm afraid for my afternoon classes though." She answered honestly. That was another thing I liked about her; she was always honest. If she didn't like something about you, she told you that she didn't like it. She was amazing. And she was so smart. Her magic was almost as advanced as mine, almost.

"Why?" I asked, trying to hide the fact that my mouth was filled with food. I didn't want to seem insensitive, but I was starving. I was a growing boy of almost 14, you know. "What class do you have before free period?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, with the Slytherins." She said, looking over at the Slytherin table. I noticed that she looked directly at the back of Draco Malfoy's head, almost willing him to look in her direction. I guessed he wasn't going to because I was with her. Younger men are always more prone to jealousy, especially over a girl.

"It will be alright." I said, ruffling her hair. She seemed to like this gesture, so I continued to do it. What I really wanted to do was hug her and kiss her telling her that I would be there for her. But since I couldn't do that, well not yet anyway, I just ruffled her hair like always.

"I hope so." She said smiling up at me. I loved her smile; it was breathtaking. We ate the rest of our lunch in silence.

When she was finished, I walked her up to the third floor where the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom was. "E, wait outside again and I'll come get you so that we can walk down to the lake together." I told her, as I prepared myself to walk away for the fourth time. It killed me every time I walked away, it was getting harder and harder to do. We weren't even together and it was killing me this badly, how bad would it hurt when or if we were together?

"Alright, I'll wait right here." She said, smiling her gorgeous smile again. I smiled back and began to walk away. I fought every instinct I had in my body to turn around and ask her for a kiss. It probably would have scarred her, since we only just met.

The next hour without her was the worst I think I've ever spent in my life. I was finding it hard just to concentrate. This wasn't normal, I shouldn't be thinking about her like this, I mean we weren't even together. "Mr. Diggory, could you kindly pay attention?" Professor Binns asked me.

"Yes, sir." I answered.

When class was finally over, I raced to the third floor so that I could get Eliza. I was the first of the two of us to the door. I waited for her as I caught my breath. Soon she came out with a sad look on her face; she didn't even smile at me when she looked at me. "Eli, what's wrong?" I asked, putting my arm around her.

"Draco was being a jerk." she said, tears slipping down her face. "He kept calling me names under his breath."

"Eli, don't cry, he's just trying to hurt you." I said wiping her tears away with my hand, my blood begining to boil. "I'll get him. Don't you worry."

"Ced, don't. I don't want you to get in trouble, you're like my only friend." she said quietly, but sincerley. That made me stop short. How could I be her only friend? She was amazing.

"Alright, I won't do anything, but only because you asked me not too." I answered as we suddenly got to the lake. I hadn't realized that we were already outside, but whatever we were here. I sat down and then I had Eliza lay her head in my lap as she looked at the lake. "Did you know there is a giant squid in the lake?" I asked.

"Really? That's cool." she said. "Ced, why was he being a jerk? I haven't said one word to him, I haven't even hardly seen him before class today." she asked, begining to actually cry.

"Eli, please don't cry." I said, pulling her into a hug. "I think he's jealous of all the time you've been spending with me. He thinks that we're together, which we both know we're not." I said, not sure how she'd take it.

"Why should he be jealous though? You're right when you say that we're not together, but even then he shouldn't be jealous." she answered. I thought maybe now would be a good time to ask her out on a date, but then I remembered that first years weren't allowed to leave the castle and go on Hogsmead trips.

"Eliza, he's jealous because you're beautiful. I'm a third year and I can see it. Every other male in this school can see that. He has a reason to be jealous, other guys have already told me that they're jealous as well. You are a very beautiful woman." I said, not really answering her question. Eli, would you like to be my girlfriend?" I suddenly asked, not thinking about it, hoping that she said yes.


	9. Chapter 9: Eliza

hey lovlies. (: here's chapter 9. also, big thank yous to all my reviewers. I hope you like this one, I'm not sure if I do or not. :/ this one is from Eliza, so it's only a slight bit girly. C: oh, and there probably will be more clif-hangers like in the last chapter, but i haven't really decided. so, please enjoy this chapter and review if you read. also, this chapter is short, so please don't be angry!

* * *

_I was stunned._ Me, Eliza Small, the half blood, being Cedric's girlfriend. Perfect, wonderful Cedric Diggory, wanting to be _my _boyfriend. This was amazing. This was way too good to be true. Cedric was so nice and sweet and wonderful, and I was just so . . .plain. But if he wanted to be with me, even though I was plain and not that bright, then I wasn't going to stop him. "Yes, I will." I breathed slowly.

"Really? That makes me so happy!" he said, picking me up and twirling me around in his arms. "You'll have to come home with me for Christmas so that you can meet my parents." I couldn't help but giggle, Cedric made me so happy.

Wait, no one said anything about meeting family. Now I was getting nervous. I didn't know how to meet anyone else's family, because my mom already knew everyone's family. I wonder if my father would know Ced's parents, seeing as he spends all his time in the wizarding world with his new hussy of a wife, whom is much younger than my mother. "Yeah, sure." I said, as he set me down.

"It's almost time for dinner, let's go back to the castle." He said, taking my hand and putting his finger's through mine. We walked back up to the castle and walked into the Great Hall, and we sat down at the Hufflepuff table. That's when I remembered Draco. I was having such a good time thinking of Cedric, that I had almost forgotten the reason that Ced and I had gone outside

I looked over to the Slytherin table, but he wasn't there. That girl Pansy was, and I wondered if she was waiting for him. She seemed a little obsessive, but who was I to judge? I was saddened by this, and turned back around to my own house table. "Ced, what's after dinner?" I asked, picking at my food instead of eating it. I suddenly wasn't very hungry again.

"Well, I have Divinations after dinner, and I don't think you have anything, so if you want to wait in the common room for me, that would be alright. Then we can sit by the fire and talk some more." He answered, with his mouth full of food. "How does that sound?" he asked, stroking my cheek lightly.

"That sounds absolutly perfect." I said, smiling. I ended up eating a little, but then had to walk back to the common room myself. As I was walking down the dark hall, a Ravenclaw girl with beautiful long black hair came up to me.

"I saw you with Cedric, you **better** watch out, he _will_ be mine." She said, her eyes penetrating my body, looking straight into my soul. I thought she was going to eat me, I was so scared. I just stood there and as she walked away, I ran all the way to the common room. Luckily, there was already someone going through the portrait, so I didn't have to say the password.

When I entered the common room, I went over to the couch by the fireplace. I sat there and waited for Ced. That girl had scared me so bad, I thought that maybe I would have nightmares, staring her. I thought about telling Ced about it, but there was one problem, I had no idea who the girl even was. I laid down on the couch and drifted into a light sleep.

After a while, I was awoken by Cedric. "Hey sweetie." He said, scooting me forward on the couch as he laid down behind me.

"Hi." I said groggily. He put his arms around me and began to lightly hum. "How was class?" I asked as the fire, and his beautiful arms, warmed me.

"It was okay, Cho kept smiling at me and stuff." He answered into my hair. He must have been sleepy too.

"Cho, who's that?" I asked, hoping that he wasn't going to describe my ambusher.

"Oh, well she's a third year, like me. Uh, belongs in Ravenclaw. And she has long black hair." Yep, that was her.

"Uh, she ambushed me in the hallway as I was walking back up here saying something about me watching out, because she thinks she's going to steal you away from me." I said, not really sure what his reaction would be.

"Did she?" he asked, "Well I wouldn't worry about it, because as far as I'm concerned, I'm not leaving any time soon."

That made me happy, I know I shouldn't believe it really, but it was nice all the same. My mom always told me to never believe a man's promise, because he would break it faster than he could make it.

Soon, I found Cedric was asleep, and so I got off the couch, kissed his forehead, motioned for some of the other guys I saw this morning so that they could carry him up to the dorm, and went to my dorm.

When I got up there, Hannah was already in bed. "Wow, early to rise, early to bed." I mumbled, putting on my pajamas and crawling into bed. That night while I slept, I had pleasant dreams of Cedric and of Draco, and just as I thought, nightmares of Cho as well.


	10. Chapter 10: Draco

hey everyone! C: here's chapter 10! it's probably not very good, because like my other fic, i seem to be running out of ideas. . . :/  
so, if i don't update right away, i'm uber sorry. oh, this one is draco. also, i don't know if this fic is going to continue as a Draco/OC or if i'm just going to switch it to a Cedric/OC. . .  
draco seems to be getting old and i don't really feel like writing for him anymore, so, if you would be oh so kind as to review and then please tell me what you think, because i'd like to know how you feel about this. other than that, please enjoy. C:  
_i don't own harry potter, draco malfoy, cedric diggory, or anything harry potter-ish. . . but i'd like to very much. :D  
i do own eliza though, and maybe some other OC if i can decide what she's going to be like. . ._

* * *

I walked into the Great Hall with Crabbe and Goyle. I was going to do this; I was going to be a man. I was going to ask Eliza Small to be my girlfriend. She probably wouldn't even want to talk to me since I had said all those nasty things to her, but I still had to try. I was even going to apologize for being mean, just to get her to talk to me.

Until I saw them walk in holding hands. It was now extremely official; Cedric Diggory was my new worst enemy. Well, besides Potter. As soon as I saw them walk in, I stormed out. I couldn't handle it; it was just too much. "Well, I guess that's what you get for being a jerk to the only girl you've ever loved in your 11 years of life." I said to myself.

"Draco, where are you going?" I heard someone, most likely Parkinson, call. She was disgusting. I couldn't even stand to look at her ugly face, let alone talk to her with her nasal voice giving me a reoccurring headache ever 10 minutes. She began to say something else, but I wasn't really paying attention, as I was trying to think up an excuse for her to leave me alone.

"Back to the common room." I answered, not turning around or stopping to wait for her to catch up. I thought I was home free when she didn't answer and I thought I heard footsteps going the direction of the Great Hall. Good, it worked. She's leaving me alone for once in her life.

"Well, I'll come with you then." She said, as she ran up next to me. "That way you won't have to be alone." We walked along in silence for I had grown tired of trying to keep her away from me, because no matter what I tried she was still there.

We entered the common room and I sat in a chair next to the fire. I stared into the fire for quite a long time, not saying anything just minding my own business. Then my eagle owl came in through the whole in the top of the room. He landed in front of me and I untied the letter from his leg.

"Oooo, who's it from?" Pansy asked curiously. She was always trying to get in my business, and it angered me so. I thought that she would just get off it, and not bring it up, but she just kept asking.

"My father." I finally said, astonished. My father never sent me anything, ever. He hated me, and hated the fact that I had been born. I mean, he was glad for a son, but he never wanted anything to do with me, and so in essence, neither did my mother. I ripped open the letter and began to read.  
'Son,  
Your mother has informed me that you have made it into Slytherin House; Congratulations seem to be in order. Also, you are invited home for Christmas. Your mother says that you are to bring someone along for the holidays. That Parkinson girl would be lovely. Yes, bring her; her parents will be along anyway, so bring her. Well, see you then. Oh, and don't get in to too much trouble, because you're mother would be upset, and you know I can't deal with her when she gets this way.' "What a douche. . ." I said to myself.

"Who is?" Pansy asked, looking over my shoulder. She was so obnoxious, why did my father want me to bring her? Just because he was having an affair with her mother did not mean that we had to start dating. She was disgusting. And annoying, and toad-looking, and rediculous, and she was smelly. Gross.

"Do you mind?" I asked, glaring at her. "This letter seems to be addressed to me and only me, so if you could keep your nose out of my business, everyone would be much better off." That seemed to make her pretty angry, because she finally left me alone after that.

I threw my father's letter into the fire and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote a quick reply. It wasn't really anything important, seeing as it was going to my father and he probably wouldn't read it anyway. After a while, I decided that I wasn't going to wait up for Crabbe and Goyle, so I went to the room, changed my clothes, and laid in bed, and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

also, the chapter's seem to be getting shorter, so if any of you have ideas, they would be very greatly appreciated. just message them to me, or whatever. C: oh, credit will be given if you let me use one or more of your ideas. :D


	11. Chapter 11: Eliza

The night flew by very quickly, even with the nightmares, and before I knew it, it was time for breakfast. I woke up, showered in the little add on bathroom that Hannah and I shared, curled my hair, and got dressed. Today I had decided to wear a skirt so that Ced could see my amazing legs. My legs were toned and muscular from my years I played soccer as a Muggle. My skin was permanently tan from being part Hispanic, and from playing in the yard at home.

After I dressed, I walked down to find Ced. Just as I thought, he had yet to come down. I would have gone up to his dorm to fetch him, but I thought it better if one of the other third years did it, in case he or his roommate was naked. After I politely asked one young man, I sat on the couch in front of the fire. My stomach started to growl, for I was terribly hungry.

Cedric came bounding down the stairs into the common room. He saw me sitting on the couch and came over and sat down with me. As he sat down, he put his arm around my shoulder. "Morning, love." He said, hugging me with his arm around me.

"Morning." I replied, fully hugging him. "How did you sleep?" I asked, as we stood up to go to breakfast.

"I slept pretty well, I dreamt of you all the while." He said, blushing just the slightest. He looked at me as we exited the common room to gage my reaction, and was happy when he saw a smile.

"As I did you." I said, slipping my cold hand into his warm one. "It was the best night's sleep I've ever had." We finished the walk to the Great Hall in silence, and even when we got to the Great Hall. Smiling was the only thing we seemed to know how to do. We muttered 'hello' to those who passed by, but the only two people who seemed real were the two of us.

We ate or breakfast, then parted ways until lunch. We both knew that even though we were together, there was no excuse for Cedric to 'show' me all over the castle again, so it was just easier for us this way. I wasn't going to have Ced get detention just so that I could have him to myself that much longer, not yet anyway.

My morning classes were much slower than yesterday, since I knew that Ced would not be waiting for me by the door. Before I knew it, lunch came and then I would have free hour with Ced. I was so excited! After my last class before lunch, I fully sprinted to the Hufflepuff dorm so that Ced and I could walk down to lunch together. He must have had the same idea, because we ran into each other, literally, right in front of the portrait. "Ouch." I said as I stood up and rubbed my arse. I was almost sure Ced had seem my panties, but he didn't say anything about them.

"Oh my God, Eli I'm so sorry!" he said, once he had gotten up. "Here, give me your books and I'll take them inside and then we can walk down together." He scrambled around me trying to collect all of our things off the floor.

"Ced, I'm fine. Hurry though." I said as he raced through the portrait. He came back out and pulled me into a hug and swung me around. "Ced, I'm hungry, let's go!" I said, giggling and kissing his forehead. He laughed too and set me down like I had asked.

"Alright, let's go." We laughed and laughed all the way to lunch, and people started to look as we entered the Hall, but we were just so happy together. We didn't care what people thought of us, even though they probably were jealous because they didn't have what we had.

After lunch, we went back upstairs to the common room to spend our free hour together. When I had packed my trunk, I had packed a few board games. Ced had never heard of the ones I brought, so I picked one and we began to play. "Eli, I don't get this, what is the point of this game? Couldn't you just watch me practice Quidditch or something?" he said after a few minutes.

"How would that be fun for me?" I asked. "And besides, you haven't even tried to play; it's really easy if you'd take the time to learn how to play." I just looked at him as he tried to grasp the concept of the Muggle game, and I would giggle every time he expected the pieces to move by themselves.

"Eli, I don't want to play anymore, let's just cuddle by the fire or something, we only have about 15 minutes left of free period anyway." Cedric said after he had finally given up trying to learn the game. We moved over to the couch in front of the fire and sat there, huddled together keeping each other warm.

Fifteen minutes later came and so Cedric and I had to part ways again to go to class. I was dreading my class because I would have to see Draco. I was terrified. Now that I knew he was jealous, I was afraid he was going to hurt me or something. I didn't want that, I didn't need that. Cedric kissed my hand and we both went separately to our classrooms. I entered the classroom at the same time as Draco, and he seemed to look at me, open his mouth but thought better of it, and sat down in his seat next to Crabbe and Goyle.

Class was uneventful since I found out that Draco had chosen to ignore me, which wasn't bad, but it wasn't necessarily good either. I felt bad for hurting Draco, even though he had been so mean to me the day before. Like I said before, I had very strong feelings for him, which I thought was love. It wasn't love, I mean I'm only 11, I don't even know the first thing about love. . .

But what I know is this; Draco Malfoy would never talk to me again. And the realization of that made me sad. I wouldn't mind being friends with Draco, but I don't think that I could ever date him. He seems so mean, even to his supposed 'friends.' I didn't need that, besides I have Ced. Who's better than him?


	12. Chapter 12: Cedric

okay, so here's chapter 12. it's kind of short, but i think it's pretty good. sorry to dawn for not giving commentary last chapter, and not saying that it was an Eliza chapter. Anyways, she sucks, so haha. (: anyway, please read and review because it gives me reason to live! (: okay, maybe just reason to continue writing, but you felt special, yeah? By the way, this is **CEDRIC**, Dawn, so stop being a jerk. (: i love you.

* * *

Eliza and I had gone our separate ways after free period, and she went to go sit through class with Draco, while I had to go sit through some stupid class without her. It was torture. I know that I had only met Eliza just this year, and that we didn't even know each other that well, but I really did like her. It was hard for me to concentrate on my classes when I was spending all my time thinking about her.

During class, I was thinking about her again, and obviously the professor knew what was going on, because I didn't get called on to answer any questions the whole period. He knew I was slacking, but I was getting the homework done all the same, so it didn't really matter. Cho was in this class with me, I had never noticed, but she kept staring at me and smiling. It was just the slightest bit creepy, seeing as she was practically obsessed with me at this point.

After class, I gathered my books and began to walk out of the classroom when Cho walked up beside me and began to talk to me. "Hi Cedric." She said.

"Cho." I said, acknowledging her. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, no. I just wanted to see how you were." She replied, batting her eyelashes, trying to make me fall for her. Well, it wasn't going to work.

"I'm fine, thanks." I said, speeding up. "Sorry, I have to go. I need to get to Divination, and I can't be late or Trelawney will freak." I left her without saying good bye, and without her answering. I knew she had Divination too, but I couldn't risk E seeing me walk with Cho.

I got to Divination and sat in my seat, which was all the way on the other side of the room from Cho. Over here, with the other Hufflepuffs I could think about E all I wanted, because the guys would congratulate me and ask all sorts of questions about her. Divination passed without much effort, and without getting much done. Cho continued to try to get my attention and I wouldn't give it to her, because I was not interested. She needed to know that, and I thought it was pretty clear. If she comes up to me at the end of class, I'll tell her specifically that I'm not interested in her.

And of course, she came up to me after class. "Cho, I'm not interested in you. I'm with Eliza now, so you're just going to have to deal with it. I would greatly appreciate it if you left me and my girlfriend alone." I didn't even stay around for her to answer or say anything, and I walked back to the Hufflepuff common room to find Eli.

E was sitting by the fire again, reading a book. "Hey sweetheart." I said, putting my arm around her waist and kissing her forehead. I looked at the book in her hands. "What are you reading?"

"Oh, it's nothing." She said, putting her bookmark in to mark her place, and setting it down on the table. "It's called 'manga,' they're Japanese cartoon books. My mom got me some for my birthday last year, and I'm addicted."

"Awww, that's so cute." I replied, picking up the book. "So, how do you read it?" I asked, trying to figure it out for myself. "The pictures don't move?" I tried to read a few paragraphs, but they weren't making any sense, and so I just held it.

"No, silly. It's a muggle book, and you just read it backwards of a normal book." She answered, taking it out of my hand, setting it down, and cuddling up next to me. "How was class?"

"Cho kept looking at me again. I finally had to tell her that I was not interested in her, and that I was with you, and that was the final say in the matter." I was proud of myself, and hoped Eliza was too, because before I had seen her, I had a little crush on Cho. I guess I still did a little, but it wasn't going to change the fact that Eliza and I were together.

"Really? You did that for me?" Eliza asked. Then she through both her arms around me and hugged me really tight. "That means so much to me that you would say that to her. She was really starting to creep me out."

For the longest time we just sat there on the couch cuddled together. It was nice. I liked being with Eliza, and I liked just hanging out and stuff. But part of me couldn't help but wonder when we were going to start doing other things, you know like making out and stuff. I mean, I know she's only 11, but it was just a thought.

Before long, it was time for bed, so Eliza and I said good night for another day and each went up to our separate dorms. I was lucky, because when I got up there, my roommate was either asleep, or trying to sneak into the Gryffindor 3rd Year girls rooms to try to spend the night with his girlfriend.

I took off my robe and my school uniform, and put on a pair of shorts to sleep in. I crawled into bed and drifted off nicely to sleep, hoping to wake up and to get to spend another day with my beautiful Eliza.


	13. Chapter 13: Draco

yay commentary! (: okay, so this is chapter 13, and i'm introducing a new OC. Her name is Evelyn. she's cute, but i might change her personality a little. . . anyways, this is a **DRACO** chapter, so please enjoy. also, r&r because it makes me smile when you do. (:

* * *

The next morning, I woke up and dressed slowly. I really had no intention to be nice to anyone. To me, it was pointless to even try to be up and around like normal. I had essentially been shot down without even asking her out. I was just kind of 'whatever' about the whole day. Crabbe, Goyle, and I walked down to the Great Hall, ate breakfast, and began to walk out when I saw her.

She was sitting at the Ravenclaw table, eating alone. She was absolutely stunning. Her shoulder length brown hair was stick straight, but not at all like Pansy's. I later found out that her eyes were the prettiest shade of brown imaginable. They weren't completely brown, they were rimmed in brown, with lighter shades of gold inside. This time, I was almost certain it was love. Okay, maybe not, but whatever.

"Goyle, who is that?" I asked as we walked past. I caught a wiff of the perfume she was wearing, and it smelled like lavender. I loved lavender. It was my favorite scent.

"Uh, well, I think her name is Evelyn Jones. She's a third year though, she might be hard to talk to." Goyle answered, sounding in awe. I realized he had his eye on her too. "She's a pure blood." he mentioned. "And she always smells of lavender. . ."

"Thanks." I said, "I'll catch up to you guys, go ahead to class." I ran back to the common room to get a piece of parchment and a quill. I was **not** going to let this one slip away. I mean, all of my favorite things wrapped up in one? How could I not be sprinting at the chance? And, besides, she would please father. After all, she is a pure blood. He never said she had to be a Slytherin.

I wrote her a little note. It was kind of sweet, and a little forceful, but that's me. After all, I am a Malfoy. I grabbed my things for class and ran back to the Great Hall. Thankfully, Evelyn was just finishing her breakfast when I came in. I strode over to her, and handed her the note. "My name is Draco Malfoy," I said, smiling. "Please reply to this note and return it to me."

"Okay." She said simply, smiling as well. "Bye." She got up and walked out of the Hall. I watched her walk out of the Hall, and then continued to stare after her. Then after a few minutes, I realized that I was to be in class. I sprinted out of the Hall and got into my class just in time. The professor looked at me, and just motioned to my seat in the back of the room.

I was in a daze for most of the morning, since I didn't have a class with the Ravenclaws until very late in the afternoon. I didn't expect her to return it at lunch, but she did. She handed me the note with a little wink and went and sat down in her spot, a ways away from the rest of them. I opened the note and began to smile. Pansy had seen the whole exchange and came over to talk to me.

"What was that all about?" she asked, her tone filled with jealousy. She pouted her lips out and squinted her eyes at Evelyn. Oh man, if basilisks could take forms of people, I swear to you, Pansy could have been one, I mean, she was ugly enough.

"She was just giving me this note back." I answered truthfully. I didn't care what Pansy thought of her, Evelyn was going to be mine. We already had a date set up. And I wasn't going to try and date her just to make Eliza jealous, if that's what you're thinking. Well, maybe I was a little, but I really did like Evelyn.

So, all through the rest of the day, I fantasized about Evelyn, which some would term as obsessive, but that stuff is _kind of_ in my nature. Even during the class that I had with Eliza, I unconsciously ignored her. I mean, technically I didn't mean to. I wanted her to notice me too, but I was way more into Evelyn now.

After class, I met Eve in the hallway. "Hello." I said, walking next to her. "How was class?" We walked down the hallway, a little ways apart, for I didn't want her to think that I was trying to be all over her already, but I wasn't. I mean, yeah I'm a Malfoy, but I do have _some_ manners.

"It was good." She said, turning to face me, her brown eyes sparkling at the sight of me. "I didn't really do anything, I sat there and doodled." She opened the notebook on top of her stack and showed me. "Just normal stuff." She said.

"Wow, those are really good." I said, after she closed the notebook. "Do you draw like that all the time?" I asked, as we had to part ways. I was amazed that she was such a good artist, and at only 13! This girl was truly stunning, in ever sence of the word. I now knew that I was absolutly and utterly in love with Evelyn.

"Yeah, drawing is my passion." She said, winking as she walked into the Ravenclaw common room. I stopped dead in the hallway as I tried to imagine what could have been meant by the wink. Again, I got lost in thought, and so I had to run down the hallway to catch up to people. "Well, at least I know that I'm never going to get fat. . ." I thought to myself.

I met up with Crabbe and Goyle and we walked to our common room. I could tell Goyle was mad at me, but I didn't care. I was (almost) with Evelyn, and I was happy. That doesn't happen very often, even when Father isn't home. I needed to write a new letter to father. I was going to have to tell him that I would be bringing Eve instead of disgusting Pansy. And I was going to have to invite Eve before I could write to father. I had a lot to do before the holidays.


	14. Chapter 14: Evelyn

hey guys, commentary time! :D okay, so this chapter is from **EVELYN**'s point of view, she's kind of quiet and a little bit of a loner at times. she's kind of based on my friend Dawn, but really in looks only. Dawn is a lot more outgoing and energetic that Eve. Also, I'm suffering from writer's block, so the end of this chapter is kind of crappy. i'm sorry. :( okay, so r&r because as you know, it gives me purpose to suffer through writer's block for you lovlies. (:

* * *

That morning, I had no idea what was going to happen. I got up, like usual, dressed in my uniform and robes, and went down to breakfast. I sat away from the rest of the Ravenclaws like I normally do, and began to eat. All of a sudden, out of no where comes this little blonde first year, handing me a piece of paper and introducing himself to me, like I'm some famous actress and he's my biggest fan.

He says something, and I agree and walk out of the Great Hall. I walked to my first class, sat down, and began to draw. Then, I remembered the note. I got it out of my pocket, read it, wrote yes, refolded it, and put it in the pocket of my robe. I doodled all through class, lightly taking notes in the margins of my muggle notebook I had kept hidden in my trunk since day one of first year. My doodles weren't as good as they could have been, because I was mostly thinking of how thoroughly this little Slytherin enticed me.

"Eve, what are you doing the weekend of the first Hogsmead trip?" a fifth year asked as I was walking into the common room. He was cute, black hair, golden eyes, but not really my type. He was more of my muggle best friend's type: outgoing, energetic, popular. . . I wasn't really into that kind of guy. I liked guys that were some what quiet and sensitive, even if people never saw it. I could tell that Draco was this kind of guy, don't ask me how, I knew it.

"Probably staying in the castle, like always Ritchie." I said, winking. He looked disappointed, but acknowledged my decision by smiling back at me. Ritchie had been trying to get a date with me since first year, and every time he asked, I would always turn him down. It was flattering that he still tried, letting me know that he thought I was still attractive. I sighed and walked up to my room, grabbed my books and went to my next class.

I walked slowly down the hallway, looking for little Draco, but I couldn't find him. I continued my walk to class, and like always, got there before all the others. I sat in my seat and began to draw Draco's face. It was new to me, I didn't normally draw people; it wasn't my forte. But, the more I practiced, looking at Draco's face in my mind, the better the drawings became. I couldn't let anyone see these, so I tore the piece out and slipped it into the opposite pocket of the note.

After class, it was time for lunch, so I set my things in my hiding place in the common room, and went to lunch. When I got in the Great Hall, I noticed Draco right away, so I walked over to him, handed him the note, and smiled. I walked away and sat in my normal spot away from the rest of the Ravenclaws and ate a little bit of lunch.

When I finished, I gave a look to the Slytherin table, and exited the Great Hall. I walked to the common room, got my things from my hiding place, and went to my next class. In class, I drew all sorts of things: snakes, crows, the Hogwarts crest, and then I began to draw the landscape. After class I walked out of the room and practically ran into Draco. "Hello how was class?" he asked.

"It was good, I kinda just drew all hour." I replied, handing him my notebook to show him my doodles. I could tell he was impressed, from the way his eyes lit up as he came to the castle landscape pictures. He flipped through the notebook, and I thought "Thank God I tore out the page of his face."

"These are amazing!" he said, "Do you draw stuff like this all the time?" I could tell he was facinated by my artistic ability. I had been able to draw like this since I was born, my mother used to be an artist, mainly painting things for muggle artists when they were having trouble. Neither of us minded too much, because even though mom didn't get credit for the paintings, we made a fair amount of money.

"Yeah, drawing is my passion." I said, winking. I couldn't wait to get him alone so that I could draw him. I walked into the common room, went up to my bedroom and set my stuff on my vanity. I went back down to the common room and sat on the couch with my doodle notebook and began drawing again.

After a while I started thinking about Quidditch and decided that I would try out this year, because I needed something to do, and because it would give me some different things to draw. I walked over to the bulletin board and signed up on the sheet. I noticed that Cho's name was already on the sheet, and I guessed it was again so that she could get close to Cedric, whom she had had a crush on since first year.

After a while of being alone and drawing, I felt tired enough to go to bed. All the other Ravenclaws were getting ready for dinner, but I hadn't slept well the night before, so I took my notebook and pencil up to my room, changed my clothes, and crawled into bed. Sleep overcame me in a matter of seconds and that night I slept peacefully, thinking of Draco.


	15. Chapter 15: Eliza

hey guys. (: sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. a lot of sh*t has been happening and i've got a lot of things going on, so again i apologize for this taking forever. This is an Eliza chapter, and I might start putting two charater's into one chapter, i haven't really decided yet. so, read and review please! (: also, sorry it's so short, but again, writers block and a lot of stuff going on.

* * *

During my next class, Professor McGonagall pulled me out. "Eliza, can you step outside with me for a second?" she asked. I nodded and stepped outside. "Eliza, I was wondering if you would like to start taking more advanced classes, seeing as it seems that you're classes are not challenging enough for you, according to the Headmaster.

"What kinds of classes would I be taking?" I asked, hoping that I might be able to be with Ced in a couple of them. It was foolish, I know, but it was worth a shot to hope.

"You would be in 2nd year Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and then you would be put into Divination and Care of Magical Creatures." The professor said, mentally checking her list.

"Sure, that sounds fun." I said smiling. "But, aren't Divination and Care of Magical Creatures 3rd year classes?"

"Yes. The Headmaster specifically asked that you be placed in those two classes with the Ravenclaws and the older Hufflepuffs. The classes themselves should not be too difficult. If you do have any problems though, you may ask me or you can go to the Headmaster directly. Have a good day." She said, as she walked away.

"You too!" I called after her. I walked back into my classroom and sat down. Professor Binns must not have even noticed that I had left, because he did not acknowledge that I had come back in the room. I finished taking notes and realized that next I had Divination with Cedric next. My heart started racing and pounding out of my chest. I was so excited. And then I realized that I did not even know where the Divination room was. I had to find Ced.

After the bell rang, I ran down the hallway to Charms where I knew Ced was. He came out the door and saw me. "E! What are you doing here?" he asked, putting his arm around me.

"I'm in some of the 3rd year classes with you," I said, kissing his chin, since that is all the higher I could reach. We were an odd couple, because I was so short and he was so tall, but height doesn't matter when (you think) you're in love.

"Really?" he asked, his eyes lighting up with excitement. "This will be so much fun!" he picked my up by the waist and twirled me around and around in the air.

I laughed hard as he set me down. I was out of breath, but I could not stop laughing. Being with Cedric was amazing. He always made me so happy when we were together, and I couldn't imagine being with anyone else.

We walked to Divination hand-in-hand, laughing and smiling all the way. And then I noticed Cho as we came to the classroom. "Ced, she's glaring at me. . ." I said, looking at him.

"Just don't pay any attention to her. She has nothing to do with us." He answered, kissing my forehead. I smiled, knowing he was right. Being together was no ones business but ours.

We walked into the classroom and sat at a little table on the Hufflepuff side of the room. Cho went over and sat with the Ravenclaw's and glared at me the whole time. I wanted to talk to Professor Trelawney about getting something done, but it didn't matter. Cedric was still mine, and I could see no signs of that stoping.


	16. Chapter 16: Cedric

alright, chapter 16, finally!!! (: okay, so the ending is stupid because i didn't know how to end it. so, read&review, because i love you all!!! 3 okay, oh, Cedric chapter, even though the chapters are now named by chapter numbers and names of characters.

* * *

When I exited the classroom, I saw Eliza running towards me. "E, what are you doing here?" I asked my voice filled with excitement. It had to be for some good reason that Eli was up here instead of with the first years. One could never tell though, depending on the mood Dumbledore was in, she could just be relaying a message.

"I'm in some of these classes with you." She said, kissing my chin. I loved it when she did that. I mean, yeah that's as high as she could reach, but it was still cute all the same.

"Really?!" I asked, picking her up and twirling her around like I always do. I could tell she liked it because she always laughed when I did it; unless she was really good at faking happiness. I put my arm around her and we walked to Divination together.

Being with Eliza, not just in a relationship, but being around her in general was something that was good for you. She was like a drug, like SOMA from Brave New World, just one dose of being around her could leave you happy for hours.

Divination was eventful only in the fact that Eliza was sitting with me. Professor Trelawney was weird, as usual. I think Cho kept starting at Eli, but I told her to not worry because Cho had nothing to do with the two of us, she was just jealous.

After Divination, Eli and I walked down from the Divination tower and into the Great Hall for lunch. We sat at the table with the rest of the Hufflepuffs and ate our lunch while talking and laughing all lunch period. "E, what do you want to do for free period today?" I asked.

"I don't care, it doesn't really matter as long as we're together." She said, kissing my cheek. Every time she touched me it gave me shivers down my spine. She was perfect; for me and herself. And she was the cutest little thing in the whole world.

"Well, do you want to hang out with some of my friends, since you haven't really met them yet?" I asked, motioning to some of the boys down the table. They had been bugging me about wanting to meet Eliza since we first started hanging out.

"Uh, sure. Will they like me?" she asked, shyly. She was so adorable when she was insecure. She looked down the table to where I was pointing and waved at some of the guys who looked over at us.

"Of course they will. How can they not? You're super pretty, smart, and you have a good sense of humor." I answered, giving the guys a thumbs up. They smiled and laughed at a joke one of them at just said.

"Thanks." She said, blushing. She was so cute! I could not get over how much I liked her already. I didn't think she knew, but it was probably better for right now that she didn't know. I probably wouldn't be able to tell her for a while because I didn't want to creep her out, since we haven't known each other for that long.

"No problem babe." I said, hugging her. We finished our lunch and walked up to our common room. "Are you sure you want to hang out with my friends, they can be kind of ridiculous." I said, sitting on the couch in front of the fire.

"Yeah, I need to meet them anyway, to get me set up to meet your parents." She responded. I could tell she was nervous by the way she said that. The look on her face about meeting my parents was one in which she would rather die than have to brave meeting them.

"Sweetheart, if you don't want to meet my parents, you don't have to." I responded, hugging her close to me. She was warm in my arms and I could tell she enjoyed being there as well.

"No, I really do want to meet them. I'm just really nervous about it. I've never been good with meeting parents." She replied, kissing my neck and chin.

"Are you absolutely sure?" I asked.

"Yes." She said with conviction. I knew she meant it, because she was so content on doing this for me. No one ever was like this before, well except for when Cho met them. Cho was really nervous.

For the rest of free period, Eliza and I hung out with my friends in the common room and then had to separate for class. The rest of the day went kind of slow, and it was really uneventful.


	17. Chapter 17: Draco

hey guys! finally updated this junky story. (: haha. this is a draco chapter. it;s kinda dumb, but that happens when you suffer from writers block and you get tired of a story. so read and review so i know if i should continue this or not. also sorry that it's really short, but again writer's block, so please forgive me.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and got dressed fairly quickly. I was already out the door by the time Crabbe and Goyle were getting up. "I'll see you guys later, I have to meet Eve and send a letter." I said, closing the door to our dorm. I ran up the stairs, through the common room, and then up another set of stairs to get to the Entrance Hall level of the castle. I saw Eve walking by herself into the Great Hall for breakfast and ran over to her. "Good morning, how did you sleep?"

"Well, good morning to you too." She said, smiling. "I slept great, how about you?" she was wearing her hair in low pigtails and her makeup was dramatic. She was wearing bright blue eye shadow, with really black eye liner. She was so pretty. How could I ever have thought that I could get her to be mine?

"I slept really well, thank you." I answered, trying to make it not as noticeable that I was staring at her. "I had a question that I would like to ask you." I said, walking into the Hall with her. I was looking at my feet, trying to figure out how you asked a girl you hardly knew to come to your house for Christmas??

"Okay, ask away." She said, smiling. I could not get over how pretty she was. I had to keep looking at me feet and the floor though, so she couldn't see me blushing.

"I was wondering if you would like to come to my house for Christmas this year." I said, talking to the floor. Why was I so nervous? I mean, it's not like I'm asking her to marry me.

"Oh, sweetie, I already have plans for Christmas. My brother is coming home from the States, and I haven't seen him for four years. I promised him that I would be home." She answered, putting her hand underneath my chin and pushing it up so that she could look into her eyes.

"Oh, well, uh, uhm, . . ." I stuttered. "Way to be smooth, idiot." I thought to myself. I was crushed. I had assumed that she was just going to be staying here for the holidays. Now I felt completely incompetent.

"It's okay, we'll hang out later, maybe sometime during the summer or something." She said, as she sat at the Ravenclaw table. "I'll see you later though, okay?"

"Uh, sure, okay." I said, dumbfounded. "See you." I walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down as I waited for Crabbe and Goyle. At that moment, I saw Eliza walk in with Cedric and I knew that Eliza was really the one I wanted at my house, the one I loved. I was just fooling myself.

I knew now that I had to get Eliza to notice me and be mine. I needed her, I couldn't live without her. She was my everything, and I was going to have to prove to her that I was the one for her as well. But, I had to find just the right time, and just the right place that I could tell her that I was in love with her. That was going to be hard, seeing as she was always with Cedric.

I would try to find her tonight, after Ced had gone to bed. He would go to bed early tonight since he had Quidditch practice early in the morning. I would catch her after dinner, out in the courtyard. I just hopped that she would be willing to talk to me. I had treated her so badly that it would be a miracle if she would even look at me.

I would just have to try my best to get Eliza to realize that I was the only one for her and she was the one for me. I would also have to let Evelyn know that I wasn't really interested in her anymore.

I ate my breakfast and ran out of the Great Hall. I was walking up the stairs to the Ravenclaw common room when I passed a couple snogging in the corridor. I came up slowly so that they wouldn't realize I was there to see who it was. I wish I wouldn't have done that. I got the biggest shock of my life.

I couldn't say any thing; I was dumb-founded again. _How could he do that to her?_ She was the nicest, most sweet person on the planet, and he was cheating on her.

'How could I tell her? Should I tell her? Will she believe me?' these thoughts were running through my head as I raced to the Great Hall to see if she was still there. I didn't know how or when, but I was going to tell Eliza Small two things: her boyfriend is a cheater, and I love her. Whether or not she would believe the first point was up to her, but I just had to let her know.


	18. Chapter 18: Evelyn

hey guys! (: so, here's chapter 18! wow, i never thought i would write this many chapters. so, this one is an Eve chapter. Buddha: please don't be upset when you read this. (: i hope you like it, because i do. Kinda. :/ haha, so yeah. Please read and review. I really hope you like the way this is going, because I defiantely do. (:

* * *

I thought I heard someone come up behind us in the hallway. "Ced, hold on." I said, releasing myself from his grasp. I looked around and didn't see anyone so I went back to him. "Sorry, I thought I heard someone come up behind us." I told him as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Was there anyone?" he asked, looking around to make sure for himself that no one was around. I don't know why he was so nervous. That little Eliza girl would have to find out soon enough that he was actually mine. And his idea of playing that little Malfoy boy was genius, pure genius. "I don't see anyone, so we're safe, right Evelyn?"

"Right darling, we're fine. I'm sure that no one even comes up this way during lunch." I replied. And I was right, at least I think. Everyone always eats lunch, well except for me. I never eat school food, even as a young girl. It makes me sick. Besides, I'm allergic to just about everything. "Come on, let's go. You need to eat." I said, suddenly.

"Yeah, right. Eli will probably be looking for me anyway. See you tonight?" he asked, smiling his crooked smile that all the girls loved. I'm surprised his face can still make this adorable smile. He must show it a thousand times a day.

"Yes, love. I'll see you tonight." I said, kissing his forehead. "Now go, you need your strength for tonight." I said, winking. I knew it was wrong to tease him, since the only person I would have sex with will be my husband, but he loved it. And, I mean we fooled around, since I wouldn't do anything else. So, everyone wins.

Cedric ran down the staircase, fixing his hair as he went. He was so adorable. The one thing he didn't know was that I was leaving at the end of the year with my mother to go to India. I already had a fiancée, since mom was part Indian. Too bad, I was actually starting to fall in love with him I think.

I fixed my hair and face in the window and walked back to the Ravenclaw commons. My mom was probably going to be upset when she heard about what I was doing this year, but honestly, I could give a rat's ass. If she thinks that I'm going to take this arranged marriage shit lying down, she had another thing coming.

As I was about to the portrait, I ran into Eliza. "Oh, hello Eliza." I said, with a little smirk on my face. "What are you doing up here?"

"Oh, hey Eve." She said, out of breath. "I was just looking for Ced." Shit, I thought, she knows. "I thought maybe he came up here early for some class." She finished.

"Oh, no, I haven't seen him." I replied. "Did you check the Great Hall? He never misses lunch with you."

"Well, I was just down there, but I can perhaps go look again." She said, taking a deep breath and heading back down the way she came. I sighed and opened the portrait.

I went in the common room, got my things, and then went outside to sit beside the lake. It was a most glorious day outside. I sat by the lake and began to sketch the landscape. I loved Hogwarts with every fiber of my being. I was going to be sad when I left it and the people too. It was going to be very, very hard.

After a few minutes, I dozed off to sleep. I had the weirdest dream. In my dream, I was looking at Cedric and some Gryffindor kid I didn't know. They were running down an alley way or some garden thing. "Harry, it's this way. When we get there, I want you to take it." He said. He said Harry though, that must be Harry Potter. He was kind of whiney, but he was a pretty good looking kid.

"How about we both take it?" Harry asked. "That way, we both win." He said, as they ran. Harry seemed to be a good kid, I would have to make it a priority to meet him sometime. . .

"Sure, that sounds fine." Cedric said. Cedric was a good man; always trying to make people happy. Well, at least most of the time. Cedric and Harry ran down though the garden and stopped when they came upon a blue shaded cup. "Ready, Harry?"

"Ready." Harry said as he and Cedric grabbed the cup together. Suddenly there was a flash of blue light, and the boys were gone. This startled me and I woke up sweating. I didn't know why, but this had scared me. Oh well, I mean it was just a dream. I grabbed my stuff and ran up to the castle, just as the bell was ringing for class. 'Damn, I'm going to be late for class!' I thought as I ran up the steps.


	19. Chapter 19: Eliza

hey guys! (: here's chapter 19. i'm pretty proud of myself for making this one as long as it is. haha. so, please read and review. it means a lot to me if you do. kthnks. (:

* * *

I went to the Hufflepuff common room looking for Cedric so that we could go eat lunch together. I walked into the room and went to my shared room to put my books away. I walked back down to the commons and stood by the boy's staircase. I stood there for a few minutes waiting for Ced. "Oh, Eliza, Ced left already." One of his friends said.

"What do you mean he left? He always waits for me. . ." I said to him. Why hadn't Cedric waited? Maybe he thought I was already down there, sitting at the table waiting for him. "If he comes up here, tell him I'm looking for him." I ran out of the common room and ran down to the Great Hall. I went in and walked over to the Hufflepuff table, looking for Cedric. I saw some of his other friends and I went over to them. "Have you guys seen Cedric?" I asked, out of breath.

"Nope, sorry Eliza." One boy said, although he wouldn't look at me. I found that odd. "None of us have seen him since breakfast this morning." He added for the others. Only a few of them looked at me, but when they did, they had sad and disappointed looks on their faces.

"Alright, if he comes in here, tell him to stay. I'll be back." I replied, looking each boy in the face before I left. None of them looked at me before I left. That probably was not a good sign. I left the Great Hall and ran up the steps again. I was coming up to the 3rd floor where the Ravenclaw common room was. Evelyn was standing right outside the portrait. I was so out of breath that I couldn't even start the conversation.

"Oh, hello Eliza." She said. I thought when I first looked at her she had a scared look on her face, but when I looked back up at her, she didn't have any look on her face.

"Oh, hey Eve." I said, still out of breath. "I'm just looking for Ced." Her face changed again. "I thought maybe he come up here early for some class or to talk to a teacher." I said.

"Oh, no I haven't seen him up here at all. Isn't he in the Great Hall? He never misses lunch with you." She replied.

"Well, I looked in their already but I suppose I can go look again. Maybe he did end up in there." I said, taking a deep breath and running back down the stairs. This time though, instead of having a clear shot, I ran straight into Draco. This was the first time that he and I had spoken since he decided to ignore me. "Draco." I said, staring straight into his cold, grey eyes. But they had sudden warmth in them.

"Eliza." He said, taking my hand. "I need to tell you something." he looked so sincere that I almost wanted to listen to him.

"Sorry, I have to go find Cedric." I said, taking my hand back. "I'll see you later." With that, I walked away from him. But, as I walked away my heart was beating faster than it ever had. Why was he the one that made me feel this way? Why wasn't Cedric the one doing this to me? I didn't have time to worry about it now though, I had to find Cedric.

I ran into the Great Hall and bumped into Ced. "Oh, there you are!" I said, getting up. "I've been looking for you."

"Well, I was looking for you too. The guys just told me to wait here though." He replied, kissing my nose.

"Good, because that's what I told them to tell you." I answered, laughing. Ced started laughing too and then the rest of his friends started laughing. After we finished our laughing fit, we all walked out of the Great Hall and up to the Hufflepuff common room.

That free period, we just hung out with Ced's Quidditch buddies. All they did was talk about what they would do at practice that day and a bunch of dumb stuff. I mean, really? Quidditch talk all day? Whatever, I was done with this. "Ced, I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll see you later." I said, getting up from the floor. (Yeah, I had to sit on the floor. What a good boyfriend. . .)

He didn't even notice when I walked out of the common room. Well, if he didn't notice, then I was done with him. Maybe I could find Draco and tell him that I was sorry for blowing him off. I went to the bathroom, and then I went to find Draco. 'Does he have class now?' I asked myself, walking through the halls. Just then I saw Crabbe and Goyle. "Crabbe!" I yelled. "Where's Draco?"

"He's, uh, oh. . ." Crabbe stammered. Now I realized why Draco was the only one who talked. "Um, he's. . ."

"He's in the common room still." Goyle said, blushing a little. Uh oh. Did he have a crush on me too? What is it about me in the Wizarding World with all these boys, when I didn't have any in the Muggle world?! Whatever, I needed to find Draco. "Would you like me to get him?" Goyle asked, turning towards the dungeons.

"Oh, would you, please?" I asked, taking his hand. "It would mean so much to me if you would."

"Sure, hold on. Wait right here." He said, his eyes sparkling at my touch. He practically ran back down the steps to the dungeon. I didn't have to wait long before Goyle and Draco came back up the stairs. "Here Draco, she wanted to see you." Goyle said, motioning towards me.

"Oh, Eliza." Draco said, looking at me. "How are you?" he asked, taking my hand and leading me through the hallway.

"I'm alright." I responded. "Cedric's ignoring me, but I'm over it."

"Actually, I think I know why." Draco said. "But, I don't want to tell you unless you're absolutely sure you want to know. And I'll be here for you to talk with, if you need someone."

"Is it bad?" I asked in a quiet voice. I didn't know if I really wanted to know or not, but I thought I needed to know. "Will it upset me?"

"I believe it will, but just know that I know how you feel, because this sort of involves me too." He responded. He had such a caring look in his eyes that I just had to listen to him and to believe him.

"Alright, just tell me slowly and let me sit down." I said. We stopped walking and we sat down on a bench in front of a window. I looked into his eyes as he got ready to tell me the news. Just then, the bell rang for classes to begin again. "Damn it. Can we talk tonight? After dinner?" I asked.

"Of course. I'd meet you anytime, anywhere." He said, smiling. "I'll see you tonight. Meet me by the oak tree."


End file.
